


Perfect creation

by Mell_Jee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Kink, Body Horror, Dark, Dark Marco Bott, Fetish, Horror, M/M, Necrophilia, Psychological Horror, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mell_Jee/pseuds/Mell_Jee
Summary: Безумие. Наваждение. Сон, конца которому нет и быть не может. Всё это – Дарко уверен – в его голове, так глубоко, что даже проломи черепную коробку – не отыщешь. Бодт знает, что давно сошёл с ума, спятил, с катушек слетел. Но когда рядом с тобой некто, ради кого ты готов нарушить все законы и правила, пойти на любое преступление, сделать ради этого существа всё, что только в твоих силах, любое безумие становится необходимым, таким нужным.
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 7





	Perfect creation

Безумие. Наваждение. Сон, конца которому нет и быть не может. Всё это — Дарко уверен — в его голове, так глубоко, что даже проломи черепную коробку — не отыщешь. Бодт знает, что давно сошёл с ума, спятил, с катушек слетел. Совершенно точно и совершенно безвозвратно, должно быть, но в груди едким ядовитым цветком распускается ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение, когда некогда хладное тело перед ним лениво, словно просыпаясь, дёргает пальцами, а затем чуть ведёт плечом, заставляя всё внутри трепетать и дрожать от предвкушения и, самую малость, возбуждения.

Ещё немного, немного. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Цепи на запястьях неприятно лязгают, наполняя маленькое помещение звоном, а сердце Дарко — благоговейным спокойствием. На этот раз вышло. Сотни, сотни попыток. Десятки лет. Килограммы расходного материала; гонения церкви; вынужденное затворничество и общественное порицание, переросшее во всеобщую ненависть и страх. К удивлению Дарко находились даже те, кто испытывал к отверженному непонятому учёному жалость, стараясь оправдать его кровавые бесчинства благородными целями вроде поиска новых лекарств или эликсира вечной молодости. Но Ботт не был бедным. Не был загнанным в угол. Как и не был он альтруистом с далеко идущими планами и мечтой осчастливить всех на свете. Всё было куда проще. Он просто хотел Его.

Идеальное во всех смыслах создание. Чёртов идол, его личное божество, созданное из самых прекрасных юношей, что Дарко только смог встретить за свою жизнь. Главный объект желания и, чего скрывать, невероятной гордости своего создателя.

Ботт прикрывает глаза и вдыхает полной грудью, позволяя смеси ароматов металла; подвальной сырости; запёкшейся на инструментах крови и тлеющей подле свечи проникнуть так глубоко, насколько это возможно. Заполнить его. И уничтожить. Он ждал этого момента столько лет, что теперь был готов полностью раствориться в этой сладкой неге.

Цепи гремят сильнее. Комната погружается в громкий утробный рык, переходящий в пронзительный вой — тяжело, наверное, возвращаться из мёртвых. Ботт лишь отдалённо мог себе представить, каково это, когда давно замершее сердце вновь начинает отстукивать ритм, а вихрь воспоминаний вперемешку с новой информацией врывается в сознание, и потому он смотрит на своё творение с волнением, чуть покусывая испещрённые шрамами и порезами губы, прикрытые рваной грязной повязкой; протягивает руку, любовно касаясь холодной синюшной плоти; ведёт по швам на тонких аккуратных пальцах, каждым миллиметром кожи ощущая их грубоватость и мысленно ругая себя за это — нужно было стараться лучше.

— Здравствуй, Жан, — голос звучит приглушённо, взволнованно как-то — Дарко не в состоянии скрыть всё то, что буквально рвётся из его сердца наружу. Резким движением руки Бодт стягивает маску вниз, автоматически касаясь глубокой, кое-как зашитой раны у самого уголка губ. Он тренировался. Много и часто. И не всегда под рукой был нужный материал... Но сейчас всё это не кажется таким уж значимым, ведь золотисто-медовые глаза уже несколько секунд, не отрываясь, рассматривают его лицо. — Теперь ты дома.

_Жан... Это имя Дарко слышал не раз в своей жизни. Он до сих пор помнил паренька с тёмными, точно вороное крыло, волосами и небесно-синими глазами, что казались почти мёртвыми, пустыми какими-то, хоть и были невероятно красивы. К сожалению, судьба его не была даже на четверть такой же прекрасной и сказочной, как его внешность. Ранняя гибель родителей, низкий социальный статус и отсутствие даже минимальных средств к существованию толкнули ещё совсем юного парнишку в грязные объятия публичных домов, похоти, разврата и дешёвого незащищённого секса. Ботту оставалось лишь догадываться о том, что стало с некогда прекрасным цветущим юношей с холодным взглядом, но вот имя... Тягучее, будто мёд на устах, бархатистое, игривое, какое-то даже... пикантное. Оно надёжно поселилось в сердце Дарко, то и дело срываясь с губ под покровом ночи, с трудом приглушаемое шелестом листвы за окном._

Медовые глаза смотрят внимательно, слегка хищно, отблескивая тусклым светом свечи. Создание хмурится, дёргает рукой, что-то гортанно рычит, а Дарко не может отвести от него взгляд. Слишком идеальный. Слишком его. Слишком.

Ботт буквально ощущает, как дрожат руки, пока он возится с цепями и оковами на чужих бледных запястьях. Ощущает, как внутри всё сжимается в тугой сладкий ком, стоит ему случайно коснуться ледяной кожи, ощущая её подушечками пальцев. Мысленно он безостановочно шепчет это приторное имя, забывается настолько, что не замечает в какой момент вдруг оказывается прижат сильным телом к ближайшей стене. Жан что-то тихонько рычит себе под нос, сжимая талию Дарко крепкой хваткой, а тот с трудом различает эти звуки, полностью теряющиеся в разносящимся по комнате биении собственного сердца.

Существо медленно, хоть и слегка неуклюже склоняется к шее Ботта, чуть касаясь её носом, вдыхает аромат чужой кожи — такой сладковатый, живой, даже отдалённо не сравнимый с собственным — рычит, проводит сухим шершавым языком по россыпи веснушек, а Дарко буквально ощущает, как на коже, под тонким слоем одежды, проступают болезненные алые пятна, что ещё долго будут напоминать о том, что когда-то тела касались ледяные, но безумно крепкие руки. Его руки.

_Изящные, тонкие, но очень ловкие и умелые — Майк, так когда-то давно звали их обладателя, был искусным художником, частенько рисующим простенькие пейзажи и, чуть реже, портреты на заказ за копейки. То, как он управлялся с кистью, заставляя рисунки оживать, будто бы даже... дышать, не раз восхищало Дарко, а портрет, нарисованный в подарок доброй души парнем до сих пор украшал серые подвальные стены нового обиталища Ботта. Эти руки... Даже мертвенно холодные и пахнущие формалином, смешанным с уже успевшей запечься кровью, касались тела невероятно ласково, нежно, а в мыслях был лишь он — тот образ, что успел сложиться в больном, извращённом воображении Дарко._

Жан рычит, водит языком по тёплой шее своего создателя, сжимает смертельно крепкой хваткой его талию и бёдра — Дарко даже кажется, что они вот-вот хрустнут, переломятся, точно позвоночник Майка в тот вечер, когда эти прекрасные руки стали принадлежать ему, но эта боль — сладкая, пьянящая, сводящая с ума, захватывающая и уносящая в бесконечное море удовольствия. Дарко нравится. Дарко прикрывает глаза, жмётся ближе, позволяет Жану по-животному, несколько рвано и неуклюже, облизывать его шею, пробуя на вкус, словно добычу.

В помещении темно и сыро. Глаза Жана зловеще отблёскивают смесью мёда и свежей крови в те моменты, когда создание бросает на Дарко долгие, внимательные взгляды, клоня голову на бок, подобно кошкам на охоте. Он изучает. Изучает своего хозяина: его движения и мимику; вслушивается в биение сердца; вдыхает аромат живой, горячей плоти, то и дело что-то коротко, резко рыча себе под нос. Ботт не может отвести от Жана взгляд. Не может не обнимать его в ответ. Не может (не хочет) сбросить со своих бёдер и талии крепкие руки, что с каждой секундой сжимают всё сильнее и сильнее, впиваясь полусодранными ногтями в кожу. Дарко лишь кратко облизывает губы — это создание, воистину, его всё.

— Жан, ты идеален, идеален... — едва слышно, с упоением выдыхает Дарко, проводя пальцами по щеке создания, касаясь шрамов и неровностей кожи. Если бы у него спросили сейчас о том, что он чувствует, Ботт бы не мог сказать и слова. Слишком велик спектр эмоций, когда смотришь на нечто столь прекрасное, желанное; нечто, что столько лет было объектом самых грязных и, одновременно с тем, сладких сексуальных фантазий. Поразительно... Даже смерть не сделала его хуже, а даже наоборот — привнесла некий свой шарм, свои мазки, точно художник на девственно чистый лист бумаги.

_Эти губы, постоянно покусанные, обветренные, но такие невероятные на вкус; эти глаза, в которых постоянно искрился игривый огонёк; точёные скулы; светлые волосы в вечном творческом беспорядке... Дарко любил Эрика. Любил всем сердцем, так сильно, как только вообще можно любить человека. Эрик был моряком, молодым и горячим, кровь с молоком, способен был завести лишь одним невинно брошенным взглядом, но, к сожалению Ботта, подолгу пропадал в командировках. Но, возвращаясь, всякий раз привозил возлюбленному сувениры из далёких стран, делился удивительными историями о жизни людей в других краях, а после устраивал Дарко такой секс-марафон, что тот ещё долго не мог сидеть нормально. Но однажды он не вернулся. Прошёл день, два, неделя, но вестей от Эрика не было. Дарко не находил себе места, буквально метался из стороны в сторону, мучая себя размышлениями, не в силах даже под покровом ночной темноты найти покой. А затем, словно гром среди ясного небо, — письмо. В тот момент Дарко казалось, что весь его мир рухнул. Всё, что происходило после — мёртвое тело с пробитой огромным винтом головой; слёзы безутешных родственников; похороны; долгий траур и затворничество словно стёрлось из воспоминаний, оставляя лишь огромную дыру, пустоту и в сердце, и в душе, заполнить которую было просто невозможно. И тогда Дарко решил во что бы то ни стало вернуть его._

Жан не помнит его, но чувствует что-то — Дарко видит это во внимательном заинтересованном взгляде; слышит в тихом, даже несколько нежном утробном рычании; ощущает в прикосновениях, пусть и грубых теперь, но от этого не менее приятных и желанных. Он, наконец-то, снова с ним. Рядом. Живой. И лишь отвратительный винт в виске напоминает Дарко о том, что когда-то унесло жизнь его любимого.

— Жан... — Ботт чуть улыбается самыми уголками губ, ведёт пальцами по щеке, по скуле, горячей дорожкой к губам, очерчивает их контур, свободной рукой перебирая растрёпанные, перепачканные в засохшей крови волосы. — Пойдём, я покажу тебе.

Дарко берёт своё создание за руку, переплетает пальцы, ведёт его сквозь тьму, то и дело натыкаясь на разбросанные вокруг инструменты и бессвязно матерясь. Жан послушно идёт следом, оглядывается по сторонам, рассматривает серые стены, да многочисленные медицинские плакаты, украшающие сырой подвальный камень.

— Смотри, Жан, — Дарко останавливается возле грязного, покрытого приличным слоем пыли и паутины зеркала. Ботт резко, с явным раздражением, проводит рукавом халата по его поверхности, несколько секунд всматривается в своё отражение, хмурится. Он так давно перестал интересоваться тем, как выглядит, что, казалось, перед ним сейчас совсем другой человек. — Ты прекрасен, Жан. Не правда ли? Идеальное, идеальное создание.

Дарко чуть отступает назад, становится рядом с Жаном, наблюдая за тем, как существо рассматривает себя в зеркале. Тот клонит голову; водит пальцами по лицу и шее; касается шрамов на лбу и щеках, точно человек после серьёзной пластической операции, с трудом узнающий своё отражение. Ботт не знал, помнит ли Жан, как выглядел когда-то до — с момента смерти прошло уже достаточно времени, едва ли подобное возможно, однако, Жан слишком внимательно изучает свою новую внешность.

— Ты прекрасен, — вновь повторяет Дарко и ничуть не сомневается в своих словах. Он прекрасен. А ещё, Ботт уверен практически на сто процентов, Жан безумно голоден. — Жан. У меня есть кое-что для тебя, идём, — Дарко вновь берёт создание за руку, ведёт, буквально тащит за собой, словно безынициативную игрушку. Немногочисленные свечи на столах периодически гаснут, пламя пляшет в бешеном танце, извивается, отражается хищным блеском в золотистых глазах Жана.

Дарко ведёт его дальше — через маленькую дверку, за пределы подвала, вдоль по длинному коридору, такому же сырому и мрачному, как и всё вокруг. Свободная рука Ботта судорожно сжимает массивный металлический ключ. Как же давно он мечтал, что воспользуется им и этим помещением по назначению...

Мгновение. Щелчок. Тяжёлая железная дверь с громким болезненным скрипом открывается, впуская в помещение лёгкий, почти незаметный шлейф света из коридора. Дарко прячет ключ в карман, заходит в комнату первым, кивком приглашая зайти и Жана. Глаза тут же начинает резать от резкого, нестерпимого запаха гниющей плоти, но Дарко привык и практически не обращает на это внимание. Сейчас главное лишь прекрасное создание, что с возбуждённым голодным рыком осматривает помещение, принюхиваясь и сглатывая. Дарко знал, знал, что ему понравится.

Дарко долго собирал их: мужчин, женщин, детей. Разных возрастов и разного социального статуса. Он забирал любого, кто мог позволить себе слишком поздно пройти мимо его убежища, что, надо сказать, было довольно надёжно замаскированно. Он убивал их. Или оставлял полуживыми умирать от голода и гнить в этой маленькой комнатушке без шанса на спасение. Он слышал их крики. Слышал мольбы о пощаде, молитвы и угрозы, но желание увидеть удовлетворённое лицо своего создания было куда сильнее жалости и сострадания.

— Это всё для тебя, Жан, — Дарко улыбается, ведёт плечом, чуть кивает, и создание с громким рыком бросается к трупам, вгрызается зубами в сочащуюся кровью и гноем плоть, наполняя и без того дурно пахнущее помещение новой порцией гнилостного аромата. Жан неистово рычит, мечется от одного тела к другому, раскидывая оторванные части тел, а Дарко заворожённо следит за ним.

«Живой. Мой» — единственная мысль, навязчиво крутящаяся в голове. Любовь и желание — единственные чувства, прочно засевшие в сердце безумного учёного. Воздух вокруг насквозь пропитан кровью, и Дарко сглатывает, наблюдая, как коричневато-красная жидкость стекает с подбородка на обнажённую грудь Жана, струится по швам, вниз, по животу, впитывается в пояс брюк. Создание замирает, запрокидывает голову, прикрывает глаза и с наслаждением рычит, а внутри Ботта всё расцветает — его существо довольно.

Желание слишком велико, а голос разума — слаб. Дарко теряет всякий контроль, за пару шагов оказывается около Жана, обхватывает ладонями его липкое от крови лицо, заглядывает в глаза. И пускай в них больше нет того тёплого огонька, той искры, той жизни, что была раньше, пускай. И даже если эти медовые глаза больше не смотрят с нежностью — теперь в них лишь голод и опасность — это всё равно его создание. Его шедевр, предмет вожделения и гордости, его вернувшийся с того света любимый. Всё равно...

Последний писк угасаюшего разума грубо заткнут низменными желаниями и мучительной тоской по чужим прикосновениями. По Его прикосновениям. Дарко шлёт подальше любые принципы и морали, когда впивается во влажные от сомнительных жидкостей губы, сминает их своими, с упоением слизывая языком остатки крови вперемешку с кусочками разодранной плоти. Дарко мысленно считает, в каком кругу ада ему гореть, когда касается своим языком языка Жана, такого ледяного и противно-влажного, отдающего привкусом земли и смерти, но, чёрт возьми, Ботт готов признать — это самое потрясающее из всего, что когда-либо ощущали его рецепторы. Дарко просто не может остановиться, всё целует и целует чужие синеватые губы, покрытые плёнкой засохшей крови и нитками из слегка разошедшегося шва. Кровь мешается со слюной, а Ботт скользит руками по холодной груди, судорожно оглаживая каждый её миллиметр, не желая упускать ни секунды столь пленительного контакта.

Поначалу Жан просто стоит молча, следит за хозяином, читает его, позволяя делать с собой всё, что тот посчитает нужным, но в какой-то момент он резко отстраняет от себя Дарко толчком в грудь. Ботт отшатывается и, не устояв на ногах, приземляется на пол, вскидывая бровь. Он не ожидал сопротивления. Сердце неприятно ноет — неужели всё было напрасно?

Жан склоняется над хозяином так же резко и внезапно, прижимает одной рукой к полу, рычит, касается языком его щеки, а затем и губ, пытается целовать, но выходят больше укусы — грубые, болезненные, с привкусом крови. Дарко прикрывает глаза, откидывается на спину, не замечая, что давно увяз в гниющей луже из человеческих тел, отдаётся этому садистскому наслаждению. И гори оно всё синим пламенем.

Всё, что было когда-то — не имеет значения. Жан груб; резок; хватает, а не касается ласково; кусает, чуть ли не прогрызая кожу насквозь; рычит, капая слюной и кровью; смотрит гневно, голодным взглядом, жадно осматривает тело Дарко, пока тот полностью расслабляется в чужих руках, даже несмотря на ту боль, что приносят эти жёсткие, издевательские ласки.

Ботт тяжело дышит; обнимает Жана за шею; утыкается носом в холодную кожу, пахнущую формалином, землей и кровью; шепчет, словно в бреду, имя, что так часто выстанывал одинокими ночами. Создание касается пальцами лица, сжимает скулы, прикусывает зубами губу Дарко, тянет, ощущая, как тонкая плёнка кожи тянется за этим болезненным поцелуем. Ботт стонет, практически скулит, подаётся бёдрами чуть вперёд, трётся о пах Жана, тяжело, возбуждённо выдыхая. Он хочет его. Желает. Своё идеальное создание. Своё существо. Своего Жана.

— Жан... — Дарко выдыхает чуть слышно, шепчет, перехватывает руку существа за запястье, подносит к своим губам, обводит языком чужие пальцы, прикусывая неаккуратно торчащие хвостики ниток, ощущая резкий привкус спирта и крови. Это неправильное, ненормальное возбуждение. Болезненное. Дарко понимает, что, чёрт возьми, член не должен вставать на мёртвое холодное тело, перемазанное в крови и гнилостных массах давно погибших людей, но организм упорно твердит об обратном, напоминая о себе ноющей тяжестью в паху.

Ему хочется и не хочется одновременно. Жан продолжает покрывать укусами шею и щёки Дарко, тот ощущает, как тонкие тёплые струйки стекают по коже, тут же подхватываемые губами создания. Ботт не понимает, что делает, всё смешивается в один водоворот, уносящий куда-то за грани разумного, за грани сознания. Дарко отстраняет руку Жана от своих губ, крепко сжимает пальцами, спускает ниже, к брюкам, судорожно расстёгивая и стягивая их свободной рукой. Жан облизывается, водит языком по мочке уха Дарко, рычит и хлюпает кровью, Ботт обхватывает рукой Жана свой член, протяжно застонав.

Сумасшествие. Чужие пальцы ледяные, липкие и влажные, сжимают орган крепко, водят по нему резко, ритмично, Жан вгрызается в кожу, в плоть, в самое сердце, проникает в душу, заставляя Дарко буквально дрожать от удовольствия, стонать, просить ещё, толкаясь в чужую ладонь.

Перед глазами — цветные пятна. В мыслях — каша. На устах — стоны и чужое имя вперемешку с отборным матом. Ничего сейчас не имеет значения. Ни мерзкий запах разложившихся трупов; ни холод каменного пола; ни хлюпающая под Дарко лужа; ни раскиданные по помещению части человеческих тел... Всё это терялось в кажущемся невероятно эротичном рычании Жана; в его настойчивых, грубых прикосновениях; в накрывающем теплой волной оргазме.

Дарко кончает с именем Жана на губах, прижимает его к себе, обнимает нежно, ласково, как когда-то обнимал Эрика. Аккуратно перебирает скомканные волосы на затылке своего создания, размышляет о чём-то отдалённом, спокойном. О том, что он больше не будет один.

* * *

  


Мелкий моросящий дождик и едва-едва проглядывающая сквозь тучные облака луна. Жан рычит, уже привычно клоня голову на бок в любопытстве, рассматривает тёмное ночное небо, следит взглядом за падающими на землю каплями. Дарко не боится, что их увидят — он нашёл убежище в самом безлюдном месте далеко за чертой города. Создание кривит губы в неком подобии улыбки. На секунду всего, но Дарко хватает и этого — всё образуется со временем. Главное, что Жан живой. Живой и теперь, наконец-то, рядом с ним. Всё остальное — мелочи, на которые Ботт давно закрыл глаза.

Безумие. Наваждение. Сон, конца которому нет и быть не может. Всё это — Дарко уверен — в его голове, так глубоко, что даже проломи черепную коробку — не отыщешь. Ботт знает, что давно сошёл с ума, спятил, с катушек слетел. Но когда рядом с тобой некто, ради кого ты готов нарушить все законы и правила, пойти на любое преступление, сделать ради этого существа всё, что только в твоих силах, любое безумие становится необходимым, таким нужным, обращается в настоящее наслаждение, жить без которого уже не выходит.

Дарко сжимает ладонь Жана, бросает на него быстрый, довольный взгляд и улыбается.

Идеальное создание.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚜ Работа, написанная под вдохновением от увиденного арта (https://twitter.com/shingeki_cpf_pr/status/1053918821520568320);
> 
> ⚜ Песни для настроения:  
> • Øfdream – «Thelema»;  
> • Natalia Kills – «Zombie».  
> ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
> || Личная группа: https://vk.com/mell_jee ||  
> || Твиттер: https://twitter.com/Melljee1 ||  
> ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
> Если вдруг вам понравилась работа, и вы хотите порадовать автора рубликом, задонатить можно здесь: https://www.donationalerts.com/r/mell_jee :>
> 
> Или на карточку: 2202 2024 7758 6709


End file.
